1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a buck converter.
2. Description of Related Art
In many buck converters, a metal oxide semiconductor field (MOSFET) is used as an electrical switch. However, when the MOSFET is turned off, a peak voltage is generated between a drain of the MOSFET and a source of the MOSFET, which may breakdown the MOSFET.
What is needed therefore is a buck converter which can overcome the above limitations.